A Series of Fortunate Events
by C. Adrien Cummings
Summary: Harry/Draco. At the age of 20, Draco's grown tired of his love being completely unrequited. He enlists the help of an assistant to underhandedly get what he wants. Warnings: vulgar language, explicit m/m sex, rimming, and an abundance of fluff at the end.
1. The Plot

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story; they belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. The plot (if it can be called that) alone is mine. I can't even take credit for this story's title, as it's clearly borrowed (slightly modified, of course) from Lemony Snicket. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by my writing this. That said, I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 1 – The Plot**

I want to fuck him. Hard. I want to hear him screaming my name, the sound of it like poetry from his pretty lips. I've thought about this before, sure. I don't even _know_ how many times I've jacked myself off to a fantasy of his dick buried in me, his hips thrusting full throttle, in and out, in and out. Has to have been at least a hundred. Maybe more. Of course, sometimes our roles are reversed. Merlin, just thinking of it now has made me hard. Hang on a second; I'll be right back. I, uh, have to go to the bathroom. Yeah, that's it.

Aahhhh, much better… oh!… you're still here… right! Well, as I was saying, uh, yeah, I've thought about fucking Potter before, and of course, being fucked _by_ Potter. But that doesn't mean it'll happen. I _want_ it to. Merlin _knows_ how I want it to. But it'll never happen. He'd never give himself to me that way. Nor would he ever give even a second's thought to taking me in that way. Though is it really 'taking me' if I give myself freely? Doesn't matter, I suppose. Point is, Potter wouldn't ever even think about me with any feeling other than intense dislike. After all, it's a rare occurrence indeed when two fierce rivals both call an end to the bitter fights and scuffles and give in to love. Or lust. Or whatever the hell this is. In any case, I'm certainly ready to do it, but I can tell he would never. Hell, I don't even think he's gay. Even if he were, though, _I_ certainly wouldn't be on the top of his 'to fuck' list.

Wait, what was that you just said? How did I come to feel this way for him? Maybe I could push him down the same path, towards having similar feelings for me? Hmmm…I like your thinking. You might just be on to something here. Let me give this a little thought. Yes, that definitely has potential. Huh? Oh, you want to hear the whole story of my 180 degree turn from intense rivalry and feelings of dislike (I refuse to call it hatred, because I never really did hate the boy… how could I possibly hate someone so incredibly sexy and alluring, even if he _did_ rather rudely turn down my offer of friendship first year?) to feelings of actual love (cuz yeah, I could try to deny it all night and just call it lust, but I'd be lying… I know it and you know it) – a feeling no Malfoy is ever supposed to experience in the first place? Fine. I'll tell you. But you may want to grab some popcorn or something, and you'll _definitely_ want to have a seat. This could take a while to properly explain. Like I said earlier, it's no common feat for a person to come to actually love – deeply love – his or her archrival.

All right then. Comfortable? Got your food and/or drink if you want it? Good. Our tale today begins four years ago, back in my sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

'Twas September first and I, along with the entire school population, including the new first years (I _swear_ I wasn't possibly that small when _I_ was in first year!), was filling my stomach to the brim with delicious food and drink prepared by the house elves. I wish the house elves at the Manor could cook that well! But I digress. Stop me next time I start to say little things off subject like that, will you? Otherwise this story will take _forever_ to tell! Ok, where was I? Oh yes, the Welcoming Feast, Great Hall. Gotcha.

All right, well, Potter and his cronies Granger and the Weasel were each doing what they do best (looking delightfully edible himself, studying, and looking confused, respectively) over at the Gryffindork table. What's that? I can't call them Gryffindorks anymore just because I want to fuck one of them senseless? Says who? Well I hardly think _you_ are the authority on what _I_ can and can't do. Now if you don't mind, I was trying to tell a story. One that _you_ practically _begged_ me to tell, I might add. May I continue? Thank you.

Right, well, as the feast drew to an end, and Dumbledore stood up to dismiss us, I happened to sneak a glance over at the Gryffin_dork_ table, at one particular black haired, green eyed Wonder Boy. He happened to look back toward me at the same moment. And the sneer that usually came to my face anytime such a thing happened was nowhere to be found. I mean, I looked for it, but it had just up and vanished. I swear I have no idea where it went, but it hasn't been seen since. So if you should happen upon a sneer anywhere that you think might belong to me, please do let me know. I'd really like it back. I rather miss it. It was such a vital piece of me for five long years at Hogwarts, and ten at the Manor before that. Well, ok, maybe not ten. I doubt I had that sneer when I was born, but you get the picture. Wait a minute! Ugh!! I thought I told you to stop me the next time I went off on a tangent like that!! **_What?!_** Cute? How _dare_ you call me cute? 'Cute' is a word reserved for little children and kittens and the like… _not_ for Malfoys. Do I _look_ like a little child or a kitten to you? Damn right I don't. Yeah, I guess I'll let it slide this once, but Merlin help you if you ever slip up like that again. Malfoys aren't known for their quickness to forgive, after all. And we _are_ known for our vast knowledge of dark curses. Yeah, just thought I'd remind you. You're welcome.

Anyway, moving on. Yeah, so the sneer was AWOL (I _really_ want it back dammit!), and Potter, of course, noticed this little fact. But I'm sure he didn't take it for what it actually meant. I can say that with confidence because _I_ wasn't even aware of what it actually meant until later that week. Throughout the next few days, any time I saw the blasted boy, I just melted. I was actually a bit concerned at first, really. I mean, Malfoys _don't_ swoon. It wasn't exactly a feeling I was familiar with. So naturally, I was a touch worried. I'm sure you can understand where I'm coming from here, no?

Right, well anyway, that first weekend spent back at school consisted mainly of my sleeping as much as my body would allow, for in the dreams that came to me, Potter was doing deliciously devilish things to me in my bed. And I to him. I decided then and there that I was falling for him. There could be no other way of explaining the fact that I thoroughly enjoyed each and every one of those dreams, no matter what he and I did in them. And let me tell you, if the real life Potter is _anything_ like my dream-Potter (and personally, I really hope he is!), then the world knows very little of the true Boy-Who-Lived. He's a damn kinky bastard! I like that.

Now all this probably just makes it sound like sixth year changed who I was. But I don't see it that way. No, I figure I was always pining over the boy, ever since that day at Madam Malkin's, before I even knew who he was. His simple beauty entranced me even then, and has never let me go since. It's just that my father forced me to keep a mask over my emotions, so I pretended to be an asshole to Potter, for fear of Lucius discovering my true feelings for the Boy-Who-Refuses-to-Die. Potter is a thorn in Voldemort's side…the only one, in fact, strong enough to pierce that thick hide of his, stabbing him _deeply_ and aggravating him far more than anyone else has ever managed. And of course, anyone who aggravates Old Voldie pisses the **_hell_** out of my old man! And Lucius's wrath is _not_ something you want to face the brunt of, believe you me.

Where was I? Oh, right. Yeah, I realize now that I've pretty much wanted to bed Potter ever since I first saw him. It just took some rather suggestive dreams to drive that knowledge home. And once it finally _was_ driven home, I pondered it endlessly, trying desperately to discover a way to make my desire a reality. For four years none came to me. But now you've come along and mentioned sending Potter down the same path I took. I can't believe I never thought of that! Huh? Yeah, yeah, I'm getting there. How 'bout you let me tell the story here, huh? How 'bout that? Impatient arsehole…

All right, well as far as getting _someone_ to travel the road to desire that I took, there are no problems whatsoever. You see, I'm a rather gifted Potions Master (I could've taken the job from Snape in my third year), so I'll have little trouble in brewing a potion to induce sweet and sexy dreams of yours truly in the drinker's sleep. The only challenge in your admittedly brilliant plan is making sure that the drinker is Potter. Wouldn't want to make a mistake in the delivery of the potion and have some Hufflepuff chasing after me or something. Or worse – the Weasel. Merlin, _that_ would be _horrible!!! _Ugh… I shudder to even think about it! That's **_sick!!!_**

So Ms. Genius, any ideas as to how we can make sure Potter's the only one who imbibes the draught I shall brew? No? Well what the hell use are you to me now then? Why are you still here? You've heard the story you so desperately wanted to hear, and you've given me an idea as to how to make Harry want me, but you can't give me a foolproof way to carry it out… so you're of no further use to me. Get lost so I can brew this potion in peace. And don't come back until you've thought of a way to deliver it to Potter and only to Potter. Thank you.

**Four Hours Later**

::Knock knock knock::

_Who the hell is it?!?! _Oh, it's you. I told you not to come back until you had figured out how to ensure that Potter's the only one who even has the opportunity to drink this. You'd better have thought of something. If you're interrupting me from my brewing for no reason, you can kiss your arse goodbye, 'cause you're as good as dead. Remember that warning I gave you about Malfoy's knowing a wide variety of dark cur…? Oh, you _have_ found a way to do it? Lucky you. You don't have to pay for your insubordination. Ok, let's hear it. Come on now… out with it.

Hmmm… you know, that's not a half bad idea. Thank you very much for your assistance in this matter. If the plan works, you shall be justly compensated for your advice. If it fails, you shall be justly punished. Agreed? What's that? Yes, my friend, you're responsible either way. Surely you have enough faith in your own plan to go forward with it. Because remember, as long as it works, not only do you not get punished, but you'll be paid generously for your services. We Malfoys are notoriously wealthy, after all. That's right. Now if you're quite done here, be on your way. I've still got to finish this potion. It'll take another twelve hours or so. I shall call on you when I need your services for the delivery. Yes. Thank you. Now go!

**Roughly Twelve Hours Later**

Oh, I can't wait to see how this works out! This ought to be good! Annnnd… ah ha! There! The last ingredient added. Now we wait fifteen minutes for it to cool, and then voila… it'll be ready!

Now hmmm… what to do for fifteen minutes? Ah! I have an idea. Excuse me, will you fair reader? I think I'd rather enjoy some _alone time_, if you know what I mean. Come back in a little bit. Thanks.

::sated sigh:: Aahhhh, well _that_ was thoroughly enjoyable… did you have fun while I was gone? _No?!_ Well what the hell did _you_ do to pass the time? _Ha!_ You should've done the same thing I did. I bet you'd have enjoyed the time _much_ more if you had. Oh well though. Your loss. _I_ had a good time anyway. Now hang on just one more minute while I go call my faithful servant back.

All right, well, she's on her way back. ::Knock knock:: Ah, that'll be her now. Though wait a second… how'd she get here so fast? Well, I suppose she _does_ only live two houses up the street, so it's not exactly a long commute. Ok, I'm gonna go deal with her… why don't you join us? No? You'd rather "enjoy yourself" now since you didn't think of it before? All right, but be quick about it. I'll be back soon and that's _not_ something I need to witness.

Hey, you done yet? 'Cause I'm done dealing with her. She's off delivering the potion now. I wonder how many nights it'll take before Potter decides to act on his dreams. Hopefully not many… I'd really like to conquer him soon! Ooh, I'll be right back. The phone is ringing.

Hey, good news! Potter's already taken the potion. _Damn_, my assistant's good! I'll have to pay her well this time. All right. Looks like my work today is done. The plot is complete. Now, I just sit back, wait, and fantasize about what I'm gonna do to that boy when he comes a-knockin'. Well? What're you still here for? Move along, nothing to see here! I'm not the type that lets people watch me get myself off. Get outta here. Tell you what… if you leave me alone now, I'll get in touch with you after Potter comes over and I'll recount the whole experience for you. Ha! Knew you'd find that agreeable. Ok… get a move on! I'll talk to you later. So long for now.

A/N: I won't have author's notes at the end of every chapter, cuz I find it rather annoying myself when I read a story that does. But I wanted to put one here to assure any of you who have read this before, that I _am_ the same person who posted it the first time… I just had to give up that penname for personal reasons. And my other reason for this A/N is to thank nat rulz (check out her stuff on this site… she's in my fave author's list) for convincing me to re-post this. If you like it, you ought to thank her too, cuz without her, it wouldn't be here to read. And I hope you did like it! Four more chapters to go! Read on. Adrien


	2. Dream Lover

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story; they belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. The plot (if it can be called that) alone is mine. I can't even take credit for this story's title, as it's clearly borrowed (slightly modified, of course) from Lemony Snicket. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by my writing this. That said, I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 2 – Dream Lover**

No. _Ohhhhh_ no. I did _not_ just dream about that again tonight! Nuh uh. No way! I mean, yes, I've been having sexual dreams a lot lately. I think that's virtually expected of any twenty-year-old male virgin. But there is just no way that it was _him_ again last night! That's almost two weeks in a row now!!!

Okay, sure, I'm bisexual. I discovered and accepted that fact back in my sixth year. So the fact that it's a guy I've been dreaming about lately is no big deal. The problem comes in the fact that that guy is none other than _Draco Malfoy_. Prince of Darkness. Slytherin Sex God. The Amazing Bouncing Ferret. Arsehole Extraordinaire. Hottest Guy on the Face of the Earth. My Sworn Rival. Need I go on?

So yeah. I've been dreaming of doing all manner of sexual things with Draco Malfoy. Damn good drea… _Argh!_ No! I did _not_ just say that! Forget you ever heard it, ok? Will you do that for me? Thanks so much.

Huh? You want to hear about last night's dream? Why would you want that? _Oh_ **_Merlin!_** You _get off_ hearing this kind of stuff, don't you?! Oh geez! I should just throw you out and stop talking to you altogether!

Though hmmm… then again…. Yes… perhaps you and I can strike a deal here. Would you like that? Yes, I suppose you would… freakin' voyeur. But hey, who am I to judge? All right, here's my offer, take it or leave it: I'll regale you with my erotic dreams if you give me advice on what you think they mean and what I should do about them… you know, play psychologist for me. Do we have an accord? Excellent!

So do you want to make our first appointment now, or later? It'll probably take a while for me to fully recount the happenings of my dreams… do you need to run along, or can you stick around for a little bit? Now's good, you say? Perfect. Now works for me too.

Should I lie down on the couch or something? No? All right. Well, here goes nothing…

It was back on the night of our graduation from Hogwarts. I suppose it was a glimpse of the way things _could_ have gone down that night, because some of the events of my dream actually did happen that night three years ago. At first, it just seemed if I was reliving the ceremony and after-party. But then one little thing tipped me off that I was wrong… Malfoy was there. Considering that the party took place in the Gryffindor common room (our last little fling together as a house before we left the school for good), I found it a bit odd that he would be there. A few minutes after I spotted him there, I found out just _how_ odd it really was that he was there.

Turned out that he was not only there, but he was there _for me_. He brazenly walked right up to me, grabbed my arm, and dragged me toward the stairs to the dorms. Needless to say, I was a bit too shocked that he was even there to say or do anything until he asked, in that damn sexy voice of his, which room was mine. I pointed to the door, still too stupefied to actually speak, and he dragged me inside.

Once there, he wasted no time in pushing me against the back of the door and snogging the life out of me. Now I thought I was shocked before, but that was _nothing_ compared to how I felt when his lips first made contact with mine. I was disgusted, repulsed, pissed off…and so _incredibly_ turned on that I had no idea what to do! All my emotions were fighting with each other and it seems that eventually my hormones won the fight, because I found myself kissing him back like my life depended on it! My fucking _archrival!_ Argh, it's so infuriating thinking back to it! Why the _hell_ did I dream about that?!

And of course, not only did I dream about _that_ last night, but also the other activities that generally follow a passionate snogging session in a locked bedroom…. **_What?!_** You want details?! Daaaaamn… you _are_ a voyeur huh? Well too damn bad… I mean, I'm sorry to disappoint and all, but you're most certainly _not_ getting details out of me! It's almost too much for me even to _think_ about what he did to me (and what _I_ did to _him_), much less for me to actually say those things out loud!

And besides, last night was the only night we really went far… I mean, every dream leading up to this most recent one has grown in intensity. The first ended with our first kiss. From there, things escalated night by night until last night, when…. Wait! No! I already said, I'm _not_ telling you details! Absolutely not. No way. Don't even think about it…

What? How will you know what advice to give without hearing exactly what happened? Damn… you've got a point there…

Oh fine! You want details? Here're your effin' details. ::mumbles under breath:: I can't believe you get off over this stuff…

**DREAM**

"Hello _Harry_," Malfoy drawled in that damn sexy voice of his. Try as I might, I could not suppress the urge to grin idiotically as I heard my first name spill out of the mouth of the boy who, until only moments ago, had been my forbidden fruit. He was simply unattainable: he was a Slytherin, for one; a Malfoy, for two; and as if that weren't enough, for _three_ (though apparently this actually needn't have been one of my worries), I figured there was no way in hell he was gay. Straight girls often say that all the cute guys are gay, but more often than not, it's the other way around. And Malfoy… well… **_daaaaaamn_** was he **_hot!!!_** I figured there was _no way_ he'd swing my way. And even if he did like guys, I figured there was no way in _hell_ that he'd want _me_.

Anyway, apparently Malfoy thought I was taking too long to respond because he waved his hand in front of my eyes (which were so clouded with lust that I'm amazed I even saw his hand) and spoke again, "I _said_ 'Hello Harry.'" Hell, thinking back to it now, I wonder if maybe I _didn't_ actually see his hand, but rather just reacted to his voice this second time. Who knows? Who cares?

Whatever the case may be, I finally responded. Not with words, but rather with a kiss. I pulled him to me and pried his lips apart with my tongue. Though hmmm… no, actually 'pried' is too strong a term. That implies that it took effort on my part. Quite the contrary, he parted his lips _very_ willingly after I captured them with my own. Seemed he had no problem playing the sub in that scenario… ::sly grin::

Anyway, after a few minutes of passionate snogging, I pushed him off of me and finally managed to find my voice. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" I asked.

"Really now Harry…I think we should be on a first name basis after kissing like _that_," he said. "And to answer your question, I think you know _exactly_ why I'm here." And without giving me a second to actually think about it, he lunged at me and pushed me back onto my bed. Apparently he had the dominant side to him as well… hey, I wasn't complaining.

Once I was on my back on my bed, he pounced, landing on all fours and straddling my hips. With a predatory look in his eyes, he leaned in for the kill, or in this case, kiss. _This_ time was completely different than our previous snogs against the door and in other random areas of the room. _This_ kiss was animalistic. Bestial. It completely took me off-guard and turned me on beyond belief! Within seconds, he and I were rolling around and over each other on the mattress, each of us striving for dominance. Somewhere along the way, we both lost our shirts, and our pants didn't last much longer after that. Normally I would have protested moving so quickly, but hey, it was a dream! Why shouldn't I enjoy myself? After all, there are no consequences after a dream, right? You don't have to face your partner the next day and experience the awkwardness that's sure to follow such a drunken sex binge.

So anyway, _somehow_, Draco ended up on top…

**END DREAM SEQUENCE**

And _that_, my friend, is all the detail you're gonna get out of me! I'm sure you can figure out what happened from there on out. Just use your imagination. 'Cause I don't care what you say from this point on; I'm _not_ telling you anything more. I've never been so embarrassed in all my life. Honestly… talking about sex like that… ::shudder:: …how can anyone do it? Really, you can just use your imagination to figure out how everything else went down in my dream last night.

Huh? Wait, I'm sorry…. What was that? You want to go talk to _Malfoy_ about this? _He'll_ give you details?! What's to say that he's having dreams like this too, huh? Wait, **_what?!?! _**You think _he's_ making me have these dreams? How could he be doing that? Hmmm… come to think about it, I guess you _could_ be right…

All right, here's the plan then: I'm going over there later today to tell him off. If it really is him doing this, he's gonna pay! What? _No_ you can't come with me! I'll tell you what… depending on exactly what happens over there this afternoon, perhaps I'll call you back and tell you all about it. I never do get tired of talking about beating Malfoy. ::smirk::

Yes, that's exactly what I'll do. Thanks for the advice, my friend. Now if you'll kindly excuse me, I'm going to go grab a bite to eat, and then go tell Malfoy off. I'll ring you when I get back! Yeah. Not a problem. Bye for now. Talk to you soon.


	3. The Conquest

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story; they belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. The plot (if it can be called that) alone is mine. I can't even take credit for this story's title, as it's clearly borrowed (slightly modified, of course) from Lemony Snicket. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by my writing this. Oh! And here begins the um… _adult_ material, just so you know what to expect. : ) That said, I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 3 – The Conquest**

::Knock knock knock::

_Who the hell is it?!?!_ Oh, it's you. Well, come on in then. What's that? You're surprised I actually called you? Well you shouldn't be. I did tell you I would in return for you leaving me alone a couple weeks ago, remember? Huh? You remember, but you still didn't expect it? Didn't think I'd keep my word? I'd recommend you never say anything like that about me again if you value your limbs. Malfoys are people of their word, and to say otherwise is a most grievous offence. You don't want me to hex you into next week now, do you? No? Good answer. Maybe you do have a brain in there after all. Now, where was I?

Ah yes! Well, _just like I said I would_, I've called you here to recount to you the events of last night, when Potter showed up at my doorstep. It took less than two full weeks for that potion to have the effect I intended –– admittedly a bit longer than I'd have liked, but hey, everybody knows how stubborn Potter is. He probably denied every morning that he'd even _had_ a dream about me, much less how he felt about it. But after thirteen days, I think _anyone_ would crack –– even the wizarding world's superhero, Harry James Potter.

Anyway, so there's a knock at the door and who should I see through the peephole but the very person I most wanted to see. I stepped back and adjusted my clothes and hair for a brief moment, and… what? Well, I wanted to look perfect, you know? You say I always do? Well yes, I suppose I do, don't I? Thank you. Brownnoser. Anyways, let me just tell the story, ok? No more interruptions? Perfect. Now, after I had fixed my hair, I nonchalantly opened the door, leaned against it with a supremely smug grin on my face, and inquired, "Yes, Potter? What can I do for you?"

"How're you doing it, Malfoy?" he demanded, though not angrily. Not yet anyway.

"Doing what?" I asked innocently, quickly masking the smugness. Not that I thought for a second that he'd actually buy the innocent act, but I was curious how angry I could make him before we fucked. I've always found angry sex to be the most pleasurable. And this particular Gryffindor was known for his exceptionally short fuse and _bad_ temper –– the perfect combination to make for a bloody _fantastic_ angry fuck. But yes, it seems that perhaps I'm a bit of a masochist, because what he did in response to my question had quite the opposite effect of what I'm sure he intended. I'm quite sure he meant to hurt me when he stormed into my home and shoved me up against the wall, smashing my head hard into the wall behind me. On the contrary however, it merely served to turn me on. So far, things were going splendidly: Potter had finally sought me out, had grown angry when I provoked him, and was currently pressing me up against the wall with his whole body. I could feel _every_ bit of him in direct contact with the very same part of my own body. I was in heaven.

"_Doing_ **_what?!?!_**" he nearly screamed in my ear, seemingly unable to believe I'd had the nerve to ask him that. "I'll tell you doing _what_, you little fucker! Somehow –– and I have no idea how, though I'm sure you could enlighten me –– you've been making me dream some _disgusting_ things involving the two of us!!"

"Disgusting, Potter?" I retorted. "Is that why I feel something rather _stiff_ holding me up against the wall? Because I don't know about you, but when I'm disgusted by something, it doesn't tend to give me a raging hard-on to think and talk about it," I retorted calmly and logically.

"Fuck you, Malfoy!" he screamed.

"You really want to, Potter? I didn't realize you were gay," I said slyly. "Though I suppose I should have the instant I felt what was pushing me up against this wall. Tell me, do all guys turn you on this way, or just the _really_ hot ones like me?"

With that he backed up and let me step away from the wall a little. To tell the truth, I was rather disappointed by the loss of contact. But no matter. I intended to regain that contact soon. This time, without clothes in the way.

"You are _such_ a git, Malfoy!" he raged. I honestly thought he was about to take a swing at me. Instead he asked again, "How're you doing it?"

"Does it really matter how, Potter?" I answered. "Isn't it enough to know that I _am_ doing it? I've wanted to fuck you for **_so_** bloody long now that I just _had_ to do something about it. Especially because I _know_ you want me just as badly. It just took my little plot to make you realize that fact for yourself. Now that you have, why don't we just stop talking and start doing what we both want?"

"Malfoy…" he intoned, his voice still _full_ of anger.

"Yes, _Harry?_" I responded seductively.

Apparently hearing his first name roll of my tongue in that tone of voice tweaked something inside of him. Because instead of blowing up in anger at me, he jumped me, knocking me back into the wall –– _hard_ –– and started to pummel my lips with his own. I **_liked_** this aggressive Harry.

I kissed him back with equal force, and before long, we had both somehow managed to get onto the floor, never once breaking the bruising kiss we were engaged in.

After a minute, Harry pulled back and said, breathlessly, "Wow… that was…"

"Potter," I interrupted, "shut the fuck up." And then I pulled him back up tight against my body, which had begun screaming at me as soon as Harry's heat had pulled away from it.

We lay like that for a while, kissing passionately. Well, ok… maybe 'mauling each other' would be a more accurate description of our activity. Whatever the case, we were both turned on beyond belief in a matter of minutes, and it was because of this that our clothes were strewn about the room rather carelessly. I didn't realize just _how_ carelessly they'd been discarded, though, until this morning. Let's just say that every single piece was ripped, torn, or tattered in at least one place, rendering them all garbage. But oh well… the sex last night was _definitely_ worth the cost to replace the clothes. Hell, I even paid to replace Potter's. He earned it.

Anyway, back to the story. So like I said, at some point we literally tore each other's clothes off and our hands were flying over skin, touching each other absolutely _everywhere_. And let me tell you… the first time his hand brushed over my cock… **_daaaaamn_** that felt good! I almost came right then, I was so turned on by this dominant Harry. As it was, I did manage not to come quite _that_ soon after we began, but Potter _did_ bring me off faster than anyone else ever has. But despite not lasting anywhere near as long as I usually do, I took some consolation in the fact that Potter still came before me.

What's that? Was that all we did? Are you fucking _crazy?!?!_ Do you honestly think that we both came only once last night? Oh **_hell_** no! We were at it again less than five minutes later. Now I thought we'd agreed that you would let me tell you the story as it happened without interrupting? Yeah, you'd better apologize. All right then.

Anyway, after getting each other off with our hands that once, the next step seemed obvious. I stood up, hauled Potter to his feet, and began pulling him toward my bedroom. Once there, I dimmed the lights, only to have him tell me huskily to leave them on so he could see me while we fucked. I was more than happy to oblige, and so, the lights stayed on.

I had never really even gotten soft again after coming, but even if I had, his comment about wanting to watch would have had me hard again in a heartbeat. Before I really even got to reflect on this at all, Potter had dropped to his knees in front of me. Looking down at him from my standing position, seeing him staring wide-eyed at my cock, turned me on more than I'd have believed possible. But before I had time to register the effect this sight had on me, I began to register the effect _his mouth_ had on me. That boy did things with his mouth and tongue that I bet most people have never had the pleasure to experience. I know I'd certainly never felt anything like it before, and I've had my fair share of blowjobs.

But the way he softly stroked my length once, with such a feather-light touch, to ensure that I was, in fact, as hard as I could get before he began his oral ministrations… followed by the way he slowly and purposefully ran a _long_ lick up from my balls to the head before reaching around, grabbing my ass, and gently pulling my body forward so that my cock pushed its way through his lips and into the hot wetness of his mouth… followed by the fact that he _somehow_ managed to take in all seven and a half inches without gagging, just letting my flesh fill his mouth for a few seconds before he even moved –– _Merlin_, it felt so good!

When he did pull back, he did so until I was completely out of his mouth again and his hand came back around to stroke me slowly while he asked in the most seductive, alluring, and erotic voice I've ever heard, "Did you like that, Draco? Do you want me to do it again?"

I couldn't think clearly at all, much less form words for a reply, so I had to settle for a little whimper and an emphatic nod. He seemed rather pleased to have managed to render me speechless, and I must admit, he was the first person ever to do so. After taking a brief moment to smile to himself at his accomplishment, all the while stroking me rhythmically to slow music that I don't remember ever turning on, he leaned back in toward my body and let his lips slowly part around the head of my dick, taking me in until I was completely enveloped in his mouth once again. This time, he wasted no time in beginning to bob slowly back and forth over the entire length of my cock, sending the most _wonderful_ sensations running up and down my body, and increasing my heart rate considerably. That boy is _so_ good at sucking cock that I couldn't last more than five minutes again this time! I managed to grunt a warning to him before my climax and he reached behind me, grabbed my ass, and pulled me forward hard, taking every last millimeter of me in, just a second before my body let go and I came hard down his throat. When he was sure that he had drunk every last drop I had to offer him, he let go of my ass and pulled back away from me. I collapsed; my legs just couldn't support me any longer. He was _that_ good.

After I had returned from Heaven for the second time that night, I began to crawl seductively towards him. He noticed the glint in my eyes that clearly said, "Your turn…" and he moved over to lay on the bed, eagerly anticipating what was to come… namely, him… in my mouth. I crawled up next to him, grabbed his shoulders, pushed him into the mattress, and threw my leg over his, straddling him. I leaned down for a quick kiss before licking a curvy trail down his chest and stomach, skipping his dick (causing him to moan in frustration), and continuing down the inside of his left leg, only to come back up the inside of his right. My little bit of teasing complete, I wasted no more time before getting a long sought after, _much_ desired taste of the Gryffindor Golden Boy.

His cock was roughly the same size as mine (that's my way of equivocally denying the fact that he was actually a _little_ bit bigger), and I couldn't quite take him all the way in. While admittedly a bit demoralizing that he could fit all of me in his mouth but I couldn't quite fit him, I didn't let that stop me from giving him the most mind blowing orgasm of his life. It took me no more than three minutes to have him screaming my name, clenching his fists in my hair, and coming in my mouth. He tasted just as good as I'd imagined he would these four long years.

After swallowing it all, I crawled my way back up his body, pausing here and there to deliver a soft kiss or lick, mixing in a little nibble every now and then, until our full bodies were aligned as they had been when he'd pushed me up against my wall. Once he opened his eyes, I dipped my head down and caught his lips and tongue in a fiery kiss that went on for what seemed like ages, but at the same time ended far too soon. I rolled over onto my side to lie next to him and looked into his eyes for what was really the first time that night. I was amazed by what I saw.

Surely you've heard people talk about how beautiful his green eyes are. Perhaps you've even seen them yourself. But I assure you, _no one_ has ever seen them the way I did last night. They were literally clouded over with lust… and yet… they still managed to maintain their brightness. I really can't even describe it. It's something you need to see for yourself to understand. But since I know that the only way to see them like that is to be in an intense sexual situation with him like I was last night, and will be again tonight, and tomorrow night, etc.… no one else ever _will_ see them like that. In fact, I'm not even going to bother trying to describe them. Any words I put to them would just serve to corrupt the experience as it is kept in my mind. Let it suffice to say that everyone but me is doomed to miss out on the single most perfect sight in the world.

Anyway, after returning to earth from being completely lost in his eyes, I found myself already getting hard again. And _that_ is yet another feat that only Potter has ever accomplished… I've never before managed to get hard a third time so damn fast. And _especially_ not from just looking at my partner's eyes. He is _good_.

Finally looking away from those gorgeous green eyes, my own silver ones travelled down Potter's body, taking in all there was to see: the well-defined muscles of his chest and stomach, his little pink nipples, the perfect patch of curly hair between his bellybutton and his cock, his cock itself (which began to stiffen slightly again under my gaze), his long, muscular legs, one of which was brushing methodically along my own, turning me on even more… I had to have him –– right then and there.

My eyes again locked with his and I whispered softly, "_Harry_…"

"_Yes, Draco?_" came the quiet reply, the lust thick in his voice.

I gave no verbal answer, but rather captured his lips in the most passionate and loving kiss we'd yet shared. As our lips moved fluidly against one another's, and our tongues met and began caressing each other's, my hands began to roam over his body, softly grazing his skin and making him beg for a harder touch. When my hand reached his cock, I began stroking him slowly, making him fully hard again in relatively short time. Once he _was_ hard, I broke the kiss we were still sharing (though it pained me to do so), slid my body down his until I was lying between his legs. I looked up and into his eyes as I took him into my mouth again. This time, I worked slowly, trying to learn what to do to give him the most pleasure that I could. Any time I drew a quick gasp out of him, I made sure to remember exactly what I'd done to garner it. Any time he winced in discomfort, I made note of that too, to ensure that I'd never do that again. No one but Harry had ever made me pay this much attention to their likes and dislikes. I'd never cared enough about anyone else. I'd never _loved_ anyone else.

After a few minutes of such close attention to his cock, I turned my attention to another part of his anatomy… one I had a great deal of interest in. While still bobbing rhythmically over his cock, I raised my hand to his mouth and wiggled a couple fingers in front of his lips suggestively. He took them in and sucked on them sexily, completely soaking them in his saliva and very effectively ensuring that I was as hard as I could be. After letting him lubricate my fingers, I removed them from his mouth and moved my hand around to his backside, where I began to lightly caress his entrance. He gasped at the first contact between my middle finger and the tight ring of muscle. After lightly teasing and massaging it for a few seconds, I gently pushed my finger forward and into him. His body tensed and I was worried that I'd hurt him, but it wasn't _that_ at all… a second or two after the tip of my finger breached him, he cried out in unadulterated pleasure and came _hard_ in my mouth for the second time of the night.

I swallowed every drop and then recommenced my massage of his entrance. As his breathing began to regulate again, I slid my finger in a bit more, always going slowly so as to be able to gauge his reaction and make sure not to hurt him. Once it was buried as far as it could go, I began to withdraw it, and once out, I pressed back up against him with two fingers this time. I repeated the same process I had before, _very_ gently pushing into him and then withdrawing just as slowly, only this time, not withdrawing completely. When only the first digits of my fingers remained inside him, I carefully began to spread them, preparing him for something quite a bit wider than my fingers.

When I thought that his body was as ready as it would get, I slid up his body and kissed him softly. He pushed me over onto my back and slid down my body to take me into his mouth, lubricating my cock just as he had my fingers. Once he reckoned I was slick enough, he rolled back over onto his back and pulled me on top of him. I looked down into his eyes again and was overwhelmed by the passion, desire, and love I saw there. My eyes actually began to tear up a little, and I blinked away the moisture building up in them. I leaned down to kiss him, while simultaneously sliding myself between his legs and up to his ass. Just as our lips met in a kiss that could have stopped time, my dick pressed firmly against his entrance. I slid my tongue past his lips at the same time that I began to slide my cock up inside of him.

I pushed forward _very_ slowly, pausing often to let Harry adjust to the feel of my invasion. I knew that pain was inevitable, but I wanted to minimize it as much as I could. I knew that _despite_ the pain, this had the potential to be the most pleasurable thing he had ever felt, and I wanted that for him _so_ badly! After a few minutes, I was finally fully inside of him. The feeling was exquisite; it was another one of those things that just can't be described without diminishing the memory of it. As I began to thrust slowly back and forth, in and out of him, it occurred to me that my original intent in getting Potter to come over here was to fuck him. Hard. I decided immediately, however, that there would be time for that some other day. What he and I both needed last night was _not_ a hard fuck, but rather a sincere expression of _love_. And that's exactly what we got.

Despite having already come twice in a very short period of time before making love to Potter, I knew I wasn't going to last very long inside such heat and tightness. Figuring that it would do no good to pause to try to maintain my control, I began to gently speed up my thrusts. Harry had apparently adjusted to the feeling of me inside of him, because he started to roll his hips with mine, matching every thrust and taking me even deeper each time. With a guttural cry of pure pleasure, my body tensed and I came inside him. My arms barely managed to hold my weight up to avoid crushing him. After a few minutes –– once I regained control of my muscles –– I slid myself back down his body and took him into my mouth again.

Harry's dick had begun stiffening slightly when he felt mine pulsing inside his ass, and he was half hard when my mouth engulfed him. It took only a minute or two of this attention to have him standing at full height for the fourth time in an hour. Once he was completely hard, I slid my body back up his until I was sitting on his stomach. I gazed down upon him and smiled seductively, leaning down until my mouth was right next to his ear. "Your turn Harry," I whispered. He shuddered in pleasure at the feel of my breath on his ear. I smiled and licked the shell of his ear softly as I lifted my hips off of him, reached under me to hold his cock up, and slowly sat down on him, letting him enter me. I'd pulled away from his ear just enough to watch his face as he slid up and into me. The way it contorted in pleasure was a sight that took my breath away. Or maybe it was the feel of him buried almost eight inches deep in my ass that did that. It could very well have been either, or both. Yeah… more than likely both.

Once he was in as far as he could go, I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed myself up, sliding off of him slightly before lowering myself again. He gasped and moaned and writhed with every move I made, and it made me exceptionally happy to know that I was making him feel so good. No one else had ever given him this; I could tell.

The plethora of tantalizing sounds escaping his lips was driving me absolutely _wild_ and I felt my own cock begin to stir again. Harry noticed this as well, and his hand came up to fondle me until I was completely hard, and then began pumping me in rhythm with the motions of our hips. As his cock drove up into me faster and faster, his hand kept pace. It was only a minute more before I felt him tense under me and explode inside me. Feeling these two things drove me over the edge and I, too, came for the fourth time in only an hour, my come spurting all over his stomach.

Coasting down from that final high of the night took longer than it ever had before. Both of us _finally_ regained some semblance of consciousness and managed to lie down and spoon against each other before falling asleep, finally sated, and thoroughly exhausted.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I awoke this morning and opened my eyes to see two deep green pools staring back at me, along with a pair of pretty pink lips smiling beautifully. I smiled back and heard Harry say, "I love you, Draco."

"I know, Harry," I replied. "And I love you too."

"Why couldn't we have figured these feelings out years ago?" he queried. "Why did it have to take until now for us to realize? Things could have been so much better during school if only we'd known."

I considered telling him that _I_ **_had_** figured it out during school and that it was his fault that nothing had happened sooner, but I chose against doing so. I had him now; what did it matter anymore what happened in the past? I posed this question aloud to him, and he responded in a loving tone, "You're absolutely right, Draco. My life is perfect as of this moment. I'm not going to waste any more time dwelling on the past."

After he said this, he leaned over and kissed me softly. I reveled in the softness of his lips and tongue, as well as the taste that was so uniquely _Harry_. We kissed softly a passionately for a few minutes, and then he rose from the bed, smiling down at me as I continued to lie there. He pulled on a t-shirt and pair of jeans that he stole from my armoire, and walked back to the side of the bed, leaning down for one more kiss before he departed. He promised to call me later on about getting together tonight, and then he was out the door and gone.

Eventually, I got out of bed, showered, ate breakfast, and called you over here to tell you everything. And that brings us to this very moment in time, where you say, "Thank you for sharing such an amazing story," and I tell you that you're welcome and that you can get out of my house now because I have a pretty busy day today. Yes, that's right. You're welcome.

What's that? Yeah, I suppose not. But oh well. Even if it wasn't really a 'conquest' per se, it was still a _damn_ good night. Perhaps I'll get to thoroughly conquer him tonight. Time will tell, I suppose.

Now get out of here. I have things to do. I'll talk to you later. If you're lucky, maybe I'll call you back and recount tonight's escapades too. Ha! I knew that would pique your interest. Now go on, get going. I'll call you tomorrow sometime. Goodbye.


	4. Round Two

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story; they belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. The plot (if it can be called that) alone is mine. I can't even take credit for this story's title, as it's clearly borrowed (slightly modified, of course) from Lemony Snicket. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by my writing this. Oh! And this chapter has _more_ adult material, just so you know what to expect. : ) That said, I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 4 – Round Two (and Three, and Four, and…)**

Hello there, and welcome back for another _wonderful_ episode of "Draco's World." I'm your host, Draco Malfoy, and today's story encompasses the events of the past seven days… essentially the time since you and I last spoke. Since you kept your end of the bargain and left me alone, and I'm a man of my word (as I believe I reminded you last time), I've invited you back to delight you with more tales of Harry's and my… escapades. ::smirk::

I suppose you'd like me to start with what happened immediately after we last spoke? All right then… pull up a chair and make yourself comfortable. That's it. Now… after you left that afternoon…

I went about my usual chores around the house, my mind constantly thinking back to the previous night, when Harry and I had… well, you know _that_ story.

So skipping forward a little… Harry contacted me later that afternoon telling me that he'd be over around 9 o'clock, if that was okay with me. Well, who am I to reject the Sexiest-Boy-Who-Lived (apart from my own beautiful self, of course)? Naturally, that was fine, and I told him so, adding that I hoped he'd stay the night. I mean, the general rules of good hospitality say to invite your guest to spend the night when he or she is coming over late, right? So I was really only doing the polite thing. Wasn't thinking of myself at all. Nope. No ulterior motives here. ::shifts eyes suspiciously::

Anyways, to my great delight, he agreed readily enough and the arrangements were made. At that point, all that was left was for me to figure out exactly how I wanted to take him that night. I had already decided on a couple ways… but two just wasn't enough, you know what I mean? After all, the night before, we'd both come four times. _Four!_ In an **_hour!!!!_**

But yes, so the way I saw it, I had intended to conquer him the previous night, but things had turned out even better than I could have hoped. I mean, I had figured on him coming over, me pissing him off, his hormones getting the better of him, and then a round or two of rough, angry sex. I never actually expected that he'd _love_ me... ::contented sigh:: Yes, that night had turned out far better than I ever could have dreamed. But as such, my conquest didn't really occur. Sure, we had sex a couple times, but it was all tender and loving... and I'm not saying that there's anything wrong with that, but sometimes a guy wants to just pound his lover's arse with reckless abandon, you know what I mean?

So yeah, I figured that that night was to be my _real_ conquest, now that we'd fallen in love. With the slow, passionate love-making a day behind us, _that_ night would be the perfect time to take him the way I'd dreamed of all these years. And take him I did…

**FLASHBACK**

Nine o'clock sharp. A knock on the door. "It's open," I call. "Get your hot little arse in here!"

The door opened and in walked someone who _resembled_ Potter, but who was wearing clothes that I was certain he'd _never_ worn before. I'd have noticed if he had. I actually raised my hand to my mouth to see if I was drooling. I wasn't. Good to know that I still had _some_ control over my body, at least. I wasn't sure of that until then, because as soon as he walked in, my knees went a little wobbly and my dick was hard as a rock within seconds. My body had failed to ask my permission for either of those things. But hey, whatever. "Holy shit Harry… is that you?" I asked him.

"Uh, yeah…" he replied, seemingly confused. "Why?"

"Oh… no reason," I responded. "You just look _very_ different than I've ever seen you before. Those clothes are… amazing! They're clingy in all the right places and they make you look even more irresistible than I've ever seen you. Why the hell haven't you worn them before now?!"

Harry gave me a look like he was surprised that I'd asked that, and then he answered, "Well… considering you bought them for me this morning…" he trailed off at the end, smiling widely and stifling laughter.

I mentally smacked myself for being so stupid. _Of course_ he hadn't worn them before. He wouldn't even be wearing them now if I hadn't replaced the clothes I'd destroyed the night before. The boy had terrible taste in clothing. I realized that I was going to have to replace his entire wardrobe… because after seeing him in what he was currently wearing, there was _no_ way I could let him go back to the way he used to dress. Oh well… I could certainly afford a new wardrobe for him, and I could have fun picking everything out too… and _oh_, if that boy were sexy now, just wait 'til I had him dressing in silk and leather. ::predatory grin::

With that last thought in my mind, I said, "Shut up Potter… I knew that." When he laughed, I glared at him and said, "Damn it Potter, just get your sexy arse over here and kiss me."

He either missed or ignored the glare, but he clearly recognized the tone in which I'd made my demand. He stared straight into my eyes and was standing just a breath away from me within seconds. I saw his eyes go cloudy with lust just before he crashed our lips together. I began to melt into the kiss before I remembered that that night was to be my true conquest. I immediately took control of the kiss, sucking his tongue into my mouth and eliciting from him the _sexiest_ moan I've ever heard. _He_ melted and I took advantage of this to pick him up, wrap his legs around my hips, and carry him back into my bedroom, not letting his tongue go for even a second. By the time we got to my bed, there was _no_ doubt about who was going to be in charge that night. And if the raging hard-on I felt pressed up against my own was any indication, Harry liked that arrangement just fine.

I dropped him onto the mattress, and then pounced on top of him, effectively pinning him down. I hated to ruin the effect of the moment, but I _did_ want to make sure of one thing before I continued with my plans for the night. "Harry," I said, pulling away from him just a little, "I need to know what is and isn't ok for me to do. Once we get started, I don't want to have to stop."

"Fuck Draco," he replied, out of breath from the kiss we'd just shared. "You can do anything to me. _Anything_. I want it all. I want _you_."

I couldn't help but smile when I heard those words. I'd dreamed of this for **_so_** long… and now I would finally have it. "Thank you Harry," I said, and then I leaned back down and kissed him hard. Both of us moaned with the pleasure of it. That's when he tried to pull his arms out from under me, presumably to remove our shirts and run his hands over my body. But I wasn't going to allow that just yet. This was _my_ game. Things were going to happen _my_ way.

"Not this time, Harry," I said as I pinned his arms down harder. He looked at me in confusion, and then, seeing the predatory look in my eyes, he moaned exquisitely and relented. It wasn't long, however, before _I_ wanted to remove _his_ clothes and feel his skin. I pulled back off of him and demanded that he sit up. He did and I hastily disrobed him completely, taking just enough care to ensure that _these_ clothes stayed fully intact. I may be wealthy, but even the infamous Malfoy wealth could become depleted if I had to replace his clothes after every time we fucked. Because in case you hadn't figured it out already, I intended to fuck him _a lot_. We had _years_ to make up for after all! _And_ years _ahead _of us!

Anyway, after I had him gloriously naked in front of me, I pushed him back down and resumed sucking on his tongue for a minute. Then I slowly began licking my way down his neck, sucking and biting hard once, marking him as mine. I looked at my handiwork and I knew that that mark would be there a _long_ time! I smiled proudly. When I began to slide my body further down his, I had no choice but to release his arms from my hold. I had hoped that he would remember my admonition from earlier, but apparently, he either forgot, or was too turned on to help himself, because he immediately started touching me everywhere he could reach. I pulled my lips and tongue away from his chest just long enough to mutter, "Ligo," and smile wickedly as his hands were tied to the bedposts by an invisible force. He tried to pull free and when he couldn't, he looked back down into my eyes for an explanation. "You told me I could do anything," I told him. "Trust me on this one… you'll enjoy it… I'll make sure of _that_," I finished, winking at him before leaning back down and biting one of his nipples. He arched his back and inhaled sharply. "Told you," I said, reattaching my lips to his beautiful body. His eyes closed and he moaned deeper and longer than ever before, his hips rising up and lifting both of our bodies off the bed slightly. 'Oh yes,' I thought, 'he likes it.'

I focused my attention on his chest and nipples for a few minutes, sucking and biting, making him moan and eventually scream with the pleasure of it. Once I had him worked up from that, I kissed and nibbled my way lower, dipping my tongue into his navel. He whimpered, and I couldn't help but feel proud at all the wonderful noises I was causing him to make. Yup, I was definitely proud. Proud and _very_ turned on. I resumed my ministrations, kissing, sucking, and biting one hipbone, then the other. The boy was positively _writhing_ under me now, his breath coming in hitches and his screams of pleasure becoming louder and louder.

His eyes were still squeezed tightly shut, and I gave him no warning whatsoever before moving my mouth from his hipbone to his cock and sucking him in deeply. If I had thought he was screaming loudly before, I was blissfully wrong. _Sweet Merlin_, I've never heard so wonderful a sound. His hips bucked up off the bed and his cock slid past my gag reflex without any trouble whatsoever. I moaned with the feeling of his cock in my throat. Apparently that was a good thing to do, because he cried out again and began trying to fuck my mouth. I knew right then that I would let him… some other day. Tonight, after all, was _my_ conquest of _him_.

I pushed his hips back down onto the bed and held him there. My fingers were likely bruising him, but I knew he wouldn't mind. I was about to make him feel the most intense pleasure he ever had. I sucked his cock deeply for another minute before pulling my mouth off of him and softly saying, "Libero." His hands were released from their bonds and before they could find their way to my body, I climbed off of Harry and looked down at his naked form. _Fuck_ was he hot!!

"Harry," I said seductively yet forcefully, leaving no doubt that what was to come was not a suggestion. "On your knees. Hands on the headboard."

He whimpered at the power in my voice, probably assuming that he knew what was coming. He would be right eventually, but I had other ideas first. He took little time in obeying my command, and once his tight, muscular arse was positioned right where I wanted it, I climbed back onto the bed behind him. I could tell he was waiting to hear a lubrication charm, and when he heard none before my fingers grasped his hips again, I felt him tense up. "Don't worry Harry," I said soothingly, "I _am_ going to prepare you before I fuck you." He shivered when he heard me say those words. He still seemed unable to speak, however, as he said nothing in reply… though he _did_ emit another of his sexy little whimpering noises.

I teased him a little bit, slowing drawing a finger down his spine and into the crack of his arse, trailing it all the way down, over his entrance and down to his sac. I cupped his balls in my palm as I leaned down to place a kiss on each arse cheek before parting them with my other hand and extending my tongue. The moment he felt my tongue touch his opening, he jumped a foot off the bed, mewling in ecstasy. When he'd settled back down on his knees again, his hands gripping the headboard more tightly than ever, I leaned back down to do it again. I started at his sac this time, licking him sensually there before dragging my tongue back up and into his crack, stopping and focusing my licks when I got to his entrance. Again he jumped, this time finally finding his voice. "**_Holy FUCK, Draco!!_**" he shouted. I swear, I've never smiled as widely as I did right then.

"Like that, Harry?" I asked seductively.

"Fuck yes!" he responded enthusiastically. "Oh _Merlin_, Draco!" he shouted as I licked his arse again. "Fucking _hell!!_ Oh **_fuck!_** Don't stop! _Pleeeeease_ don't stop!! **_FUCK!!!_**" he screamed, the pleasure almost more than he could take.

I couldn't help but smile to myself, listening to the filthy language pouring fluidly out of the Boy-Who-Lived's mouth. I wondered what his parents would have thought if they'd heard him like this. I wondered what his friends would think. Then I stopped wondering and just listened to the music of Harry's voice, swearing like there was no tomorrow. Swearing because of what _I_ was doing to him. I alone had the power to reduce the famous Harry Potter to a writhing, screaming, sweating, swearing, _purely sexual_ being.

I like that.

Anyway, I continued to give Harry the first (though _certainly_ not the last) rimjob of his life –– licking long, slow strokes across his entrance before forcing the tip of my tongue past the tight ring of muscle. I tell you, the noises he was making were _so_ fucking sexy, I almost lost it before I even got to fuck him properly. As it was, I _did_ manage to keep control of myself, but _damn_ it was tough.

I rimmed him for another five or ten minutes, relentlessly fucking him with my tongue. His cock had already started leaking precum shortly after I began my ministrations, and by now, a fair bit of it had dripped down onto the coverlet. I lowered my hand that had been massaging his balls, and I coated my fingers in the liquid pooling between his knees on the bed. Once my hand was adequately coated, I raised it up between his legs and wrapped it around his cock, never letting my tongue slip out from inside of him. Within seconds, his legs started to shake, his arse clamped down on my tongue, and he screamed louder than ever as his cock exploded all over my hand and the bed. He let go of the headboard and collapsed, his arms unable to hold his weight any longer. I let him fall, his arse involuntarily pulling away from my lips and tongue, and I looked down at the beautiful boy, still shaking as he lay on his stomach beneath me. He really was drop-dead _gorgous_, especially coated in a light sheen of sweat like he was.

I laid down beside him and snuggled up close to him, my arm over his back. It was at least five minutes before he was able to lift his head and turn it to face me. His eyes… oh _Merlin_, his eyes! If they were beautiful and breathtaking the previous night (which they were), when we were making love, then there could not _possibly_ be any words strong enough to describe them now. As I stared into those eyes, I heard a very weak voice whisper, "Thank you."

"You are _most_ welcome Harry," I said, smiling. "Have you gotten your strength back at all?"

He grinned, knowing why I was asking. I was still as hard as a rock, of course, and even through my pants, he could feel the evidence of that fact pressing against his thigh. "I've got enough," was all he said, but the gleam in his eyes told me that he wanted _exactly_ what I wanted to give him. Then his voice confirmed it. "Fuck me, Draco. Fuck me hard, fast, and aggressively. And don't you dare let up until you've come inside of me as hard as you just made me come all over your hand."

Now it was my turn to whimper. I had just reduced _him_ to a whimpering, quivering heap on my bed, and somehow _he_ was back in control, issuing his own commands. But I didn't care that I'd lost the control I'd intended to have throughout the night. After all, he was telling me to do exactly what I'd been planning myself. I was only too happy to oblige.

I pushed myself back up off the mattress, and stripped my clothes off, tossing them to the floor beside the bed before crawling across the mattress to situate myself behind Harry again. Harry rose back up onto his knees and sat back on his heels in front of me. "Same position Harry," I told him. "If you want me to fuck you like you just said, _that's_ the way it'll happen."

He eagerly grabbed the headboard again, leaning his body forward and pushing his arse back into the air in front of me. I allowed myself to stare for just a moment, and then I whispered, "Lubrico," and I aligned myself behind him. My fingers closed tightly on his hips and I heard a sharp intake of breath as he anticipated my entrance. My cock pressed firmly against his opening and it parted with very little resistance. After the tongue-fucking I'd just given him, he was more ready than he'd been the night before, which was a good thing, because I wasn't going to be entering him gently like the night before. He had told me to fuck him, and that was _exactly_ what I was going to do.

"Ready Harry?" I asked, love and lust both dripping from my voice. I was now buried completely inside of him and was about to pull back out to start fucking him hard.

"_Yesssssss_…" he hissed, pulling away from me slightly and pushing himself back and onto me hard to punctuate this statement.

I moaned and pulled myself out of him until only the head was left encased. My fingers tightened on his hips and pulled him toward me as I pushed myself forward. The feeling was exquisite, as was the sound of skin slapping against skin, and our moans and cries filling the room and echoing off the walls. I had never felt anything like this, as his body molded itself to me, the walls of his arse squeezing my cock in the most delicious of ways. With how turned on I was from everything that had just happened, I knew I wouldn't last long at a furious pace like this, but I was determined to hold out as long as I could. Who knew when I would get another chance to fuck him like this… I wanted this to go on _forever_.

Harry kept pushing himself back to meet every thrust I made, and I was pulling him to me by his hips as well. Every time I drove into him, we both cried out in sheer pleasure. I'd never felt anything so perfect, and while it would seem that Harry should have been in pain from the force of my entrance and thrusts, he was still drunk off the sensations of the rimjob I'd given him, so he only felt the wonderful pressure of me filling him up over and over again. When I came a couple minutes later, it was most _definitely_ the hardest I ever have. I nearly blacked out from the force of it. I _screamed_ Harry's name and my cock absolutely exploded inside of him, the orgasm drawing on for nearly a full minute. I collapsed on top of him and we fell to the mattress, my cock still inside of him and still pulsing slightly. I began to kiss his shoulder blades and he let out a long, low moan of contentment. When my orgasm finally subsided and my cock began to soften and slide out from inside of him, I rolled off of his back and lay beside him. He turned his face to mine and we began to kiss.

We lay kissing like that for what could have been mere minutes, but could just as easily have been hours. It was bliss. Harry and I both agreed later that it was like experiencing a piece of Heaven. Nothing could have been better than what we had shared that night, from the moment we set foot in the bedroom to the moment we _finally_ fell asleep, spooned against one another an hour or more afterwards.

**END FLASHBACK**

Heh heh. You're drooling, I see. Good. I must say, I am too. _Merlin_, that boy is perfect! What's that you said? Well, the six nights between then and now were filled with a lot of the same kinds of things I've already told you about. Though there have been no more rimjobs as of yet. We both kind of agreed that those would be reserved for special times, seeing as they're the most intense form of pleasure there is. _Oh_ yes, even more than sex. There's just something about having a tongue inside of you like that… it's so intimate, and wet, and soft, but firm at the same time, and just… I don't even know how to describe it really. I just know that it's the _best_ feeling in the world. _Nothing_ could possibly top that.

But yes, we've had sex at least once every night since our first, alternating top and bottom as our moods dictate… there have been more blowjobs than I can recall… and oh! There _was_ one time we took a shower together a couple days ago… _that_ may be a story worth telling…

Well that was a pretty eager response. ::smirk:: I suppose if you _really_ want to hear about it, I could share…

Oh shit, that's the phone. Hang on a minute, ok? I'll be right back.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Well… I'm afraid I _won't_ be able to share more tonight. That was Harry on the phone. He said he's got something he _needs_ to talk with me about. He also said that he's got strawberries, ice cream, chocolate sauce, and whipped cream for afterwards. So yeah, I'm going over there now. You'll just have to wait until next time for the shower story. Yes yes, there'll be a next time… don't you worry. I'll call you sometime soon. Yes, you're welcome. I'm glad to see that your manners are improving. I didn't even have to remind you to say, "Thank you," this time. Just for that, you're in for an extra-special treat next time. I'm not telling what… but you'll like it. I promise you that. You're very welcome. Now run along home, 'cuz I've got to get to my boyfriend's place. This should prove to be a fun night indeed! I'll be sure to pass along these details next time too, of course. Yes yes, go on, get out of here. I'll talk with you again soon. Excellent. Goodbye.


	5. The Fairy Tale Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story; they belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. The plot (if it can be called that) alone is mine. I can't even take credit for this story's title, as it's clearly borrowed (slightly modified, of course) from Lemony Snicket. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by my writing this. Oh! And there's a little more adult material in this chapter too, just so you know what to expect. : ) That said, I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 5 – The Fairy Tale Ending **

Ah! Welcome… welcome! You've arrived right just in time for story hour, which quite fortunately coincides with happy hour, so if you want to get a drink, it's on the house. No worries, I'll wait to begin until you return.

Ok, there you are… perfect! Well, pull up a chair… you're in for a real treat today! You see, it's been a little while since we've talked… I know, I know. Trust me, you'll agree that today's experience will make the wait well worthwhile. You see, Harry is going to be joining us in a moment, and I think that'll make this an experience to remember.

I mean this in the best way possible (because I really do love him, and this is just one of those things that _defines _Harry), but he is _such _a prude. ::smirk:: I mean, you've talked to him about this once before, right? Just before he came to my place for the first time? Yeah, I thought so. You said that you tried to get some details out of him, but he just wouldn't do it? Yeah… sounds like Harry to me.

Well, today will change all that. He'll be here in a minute or two, and he and I will both tell you the stories I promised you last time. What's that? Oh, I have my ways of making him talk. ::wink:: Don't you worry about that. This is going to be _fun_. ::smirk::

::Knock knock knock::

"Be right there Harry."

"Hello there Draco!" ::kiss:: "What've you got planned for tonight then, that you wouldn't tell me about over the phone?" ::pause:: "And why aren't we _alone_ for it???"

"Relax Harry. Surely you recognize our guest… haven't the two of you spoken before? You know, about the dreams you were having a month or so ago now? Well… we've been talking off and on as well, albeit not about the dreams. But that's of no importance. What _is _important is that _everyone_ I've talked to absolutely _loves _the little fairy tale life we now lead. So I figured that this time, you and I could tell our tale together. It'll be fun."

"_Draco_…"

"Come on Harry… I'll make it worth your while…"

"How? I insist on knowing before I agree to this… this… well, _this!_"

"I'll consider this one of those _special occasions _we agreed to save certain… _activities_ for."

::eyes widen:: "You mean… ?"

"That's right Love."

"Agreed. Let's get this over with then… you can't just get me all worked up with promises like that and then make me wait _all day_ before you make good on your end of the deal."

::smirk:: "No worries Harry… we'll make this little visit as quick as we can, and then your arse is mine!" ::licks lips::

::whimper:: "Ok."

All right then, dear friend, where were we? Ah yes, story hour… but hang on one more second…

"By the way Harry… do you want a drink before we start? Story hour happens to coincide with happy hour today, so it's on the house if you want one."

"I'm all set thanks, Draco. Let's just get this over with… _I_. _Want_. **_You_**."

::whimper:: "All right then."

Well, regarding the shower story I promised you…

"Oh _Merlin_, Draco…_those _are the kind of stories you've been telling?!"

::smirk:: "Yes, Love… what'd you think I was talking about? I've been told that you won't give details, so I figured it was up to me to do so."

::groan:: "But why do you _want _to give details? Isn't there even a single part of our life that doesn't have to be shared with somebody else? I mean, my entire life apart from what happens behind closed doors is scrutinized by the media… and now even the stuff that _is _behind closed doors is becoming public knowledge."

"Harry, calm down a little. It's not like I'm telling _everybody _about this stuff. It's only a few people who know. And as to why I've told those people… I don't know… it's just _fun_. You know, getting to see the jealousy in their faces when I tell them about all the things that I've gotten to do to you that no one else ever will. You're a beautiful young man, Harry. _Everyone _wishes they could have what I do with you. I'm just teasing everyone… bragging about what I've got. You know how I like to brag… it makes me smile."

::sigh:: "Well I can't deny that. When I met you nine years ago, all you ever _did _was brag. '_My father_'this, and '_I'm so rich_' that, and all that '_pureblood_'crap."

::sulks:: "Well that's just who I was back then. I'm not defending it, but I can't change the past. I _did _change over time though."

"True… I'll give you that. Now let's get on with this… I'm quite eager for you to make good on your end of our little bargain." ::sly grin::

::smile:: "I thought you might agree if I offered that."

Anyway, where was I? Ah! Right! I believe I owe you two stories that I promised the last time we talked, correct? One involving a shower, and one involving strawberries, ice cream, chocolate sauce, and whipped cream?

::groan::

"Oh please Harry. Be more a part of this discussion than just groaning from time to time."

::sigh:: "All right… I'll try to keep the groaning to a minimum. I make no promises though."

"Fair enough."

Ok, now regarding those stories… I suppose we may as well go chronologically, right? Right. Ok then, one shower story coming right up. That night…

Harry came over at seven o'clock, and we proceeded to get ourselves pretty well _covered_ in sweat, saliva, and come. It was a rather fun night. ::wink::

::chuckle::

After our first couple romps –– which were what caused the state we were in… and no, I won't waste time giving you details about those… you've heard it all before anyway… nothing new _those_ times –– we decided that a shower was in order before bed. That _was_ new.

So anyway, I stepped into the bathroom to start the water running while Harry was… actually, I'm not entirely sure _what_ he was doing…

"What _were_ you doing, Harry?"

"Oh please… you expect me to remember something like that? I remember the sexual stuff from that night –– and I'll agree that the shower was bloody _brilliant_ –– but I have _no _clue what I was doing while you were starting the water running."

"Fair enough. It's not important anyway." ::smile::

What _is_ important is that when Harry, here, joined me in the bathroom a couple minutes later, he was very quickly dragged beneath the shower head and pushed up against the wall.

I had been lying in wait –– figuratively, of course… I had actually been _standing_ in wait, but that doesn't sound nearly as dramatic –– eagerly anticipating the moment when I could press him up against the wall and attack him with my mouth again. He was quite surprised when I did that, and if his raging hard-on was anything to go by, it seemed that it was a _pleasant_ surprise.

At that point, my mouth was already attached to his neck, but I still managed a smirk before moaning when my cock brushed against his. The water coming down all over and around us had made our bodies quite slick, and the feeling was _exquisite_. '_Fuck_ Harry,' I said, my voice quivering with the pleasure of feeling his warm, wet body sliding against my own.

"And do you remember what _you _said in reply, Harry?"

::blush:: "I believe it was something along the lines of, 'That sounds like a good idea to me… please do fuck Harry.'" ::deeper blush::

::smile:: "Yup. That's _exactly _what you said."

And after that response, I moaned again, deeper, louder, and for longer this time. Hearing him talk like that did amazing things to my body and mind. My dick had been hard already, but it stiffened further still. My mind went wonderfully blank except for thoughts of how beautiful this brunette next to me is and how incredible it is to feel his arse clenching around my cock. I pulled my body away from his for just long enough to turn him around to face the wall. I wasted no time in aligning myself behind him and touching the head of my cock to his entrance. He whimpered audibly when he realized that there would be no preparation except the things we'd done that had prompted the shower in the first place. I leaned in toward him and attached my lips to the most sensitive spot on his neck, hoping that I could distract him enough that he wouldn't feel any pain from my dick sliding into his under-prepared arse. It seemed to work.

"It worked quite effectively, Love. It was a _wonderful _distraction."

::smile:: "Good. Glad to hear that you appreciate my ingenious ideas."

::cough:: "Ingenious? Ok, in bed, yes… I'll give you that. You _are _an absolute genius in bed. But I hope you're not talking about _all _the time…"

"_Harry_… don't make me retract my offer for tonight…"

::gulp:: "Ok… I'll be good."

::smirk:: "I thought you might."

Anyway, once I was fully inside of him, I pulled my lips away from his neck and whispered into his ear, 'Are you ready?'

"And your response _that _time, Harry, Love?"

"I was very straightforward as I recall. I think I just said, 'Fuck yes!' followed by, 'Fuck me Draco!'"

"Exactly! I swear Harry… you have such a _beautifully_ dirty mouth. Some of the things that come out of your mouth during sex… _w o w!!_ You are undeniably sexy, Harry… the very personification of sexiness! You turn me on more than ought to be allowed."

::smirk:: "What can I say? I'm good like that." ::wink::

"Harry! You're relaxing a bit, aren't you? See? I told you this would be fun! _Now _you're getting into it!" ::smile::

"Yeah, yeah… as much fun as I am having, it's nothing compared to what'll come later, so let's get on with it."

::smirk:: "Will do."

Ok, so… after Harry's deliciously sexy comment, I withdrew from him about halfway, and then rammed myself back into him, forcing him up flat against the shower wall. Then I thought better of fucking him quite _that_ hard. I had a better idea.

I reached down and grabbed his hips, pulling them away from the wall just a bit. Then I wrapped my left arm around his stomach and my right hand around his cock. I held him like that while I drove into him over and over again, starting to give short, quick strokes to his dick. I moved my hips faster as my orgasm approached, and I leaned in toward him to whisper in his ear, 'Harry… I'm going to come soon… but I'm going to make sure that _you_ come first.' He moaned. 'Come on now Harry,' I said, 'you can feel how deep inside of you I am… I'm _part_ of you right now.' He moaned again, and I could tell he was close. I pressed on, saying, 'Come for me Harry. I want to feel your cock pulsing in my hand. I want to feel your arse clench around me, pulling my own orgasm out of me. I want us to come together.'

::whimper::

::smirk::

And that was what finally pushed him over the edge. It took a little longer than normal, because we _had_ both been coming a _lot_ during the four or five days before that night. But my words and my breath tickling his ear finally worked, and I watched as his come shot out _hard_ hitting the shower wall in front of him. Seeing that and feeling his arse squeezing me like it was brought me to the edge and I very happily let myself fall into the beautiful feeling of bliss that always accompanies coming inside of this beautiful man beside me here.

::raspy breath:: "Fuck, Draco… you're one hell of a storyteller! You've certainly got _me _all worked up!"

::smirk:: "Well good. It won't be too much longer before I get to rim you again."

::whimper:: "Promise?"

"Yes, Love… I promise." ::smile::

Anyway, when we'd both managed to regain control of our bodies, I pulled out of him and he turned to face me. We kissed languidly and sensually under the falling water, letting it do its job of cleaning us. A few minutes later, we shut the water off and stepped out of the shower to dry ourselves. Harry smiled at me and…

"What was it that you said then, Harry?"

"I said, 'Love… we have _got_ to do that again.' And I meant it, you know."

::chuckle:: "I don't doubt that for even one second, Love. And I wholeheartedly agree! Now, on with the stories…"

So the rest of that night, while most definitely special, isn't the kind of story you seem to care so much for, my dear friend. It was pretty much the two of us lying in bed and kissing each other to sleep. Fun, sensual, and an absolutely perfect end to a wonderful day… but hardly as… _exciting_ a tale as the ones you keep asking about. ::wink::

Before I continue, do you need a refill on that drink? It's still happy hour…

You're all set? All right then.

"How about you, Harry? Do you want one now?"

"No thanks, Love. I'm all set. Right now, I'm just anxious to hear this other story, and then to go claim my reward for my good behavior today." ::smirk::

::chuckle:: "Well, you _have _behaved yourself quite well, so I won't make you wait too much longer. Well keep this second story on the short side."

"Perfect." ::smile::

::chuckle::

Now then, that last night that you and I were talking, I got a call from Harry, here, and you and I went our separate ways: you, to do whatever it was you did, and me, to go talk with and then _have_ _fun_ _with_ my boyfriend. I'm willing to bet that Harry and I had the better night. Yeah, I figured you'd agree, no matter _what_ you did. And even if you hadn't right at this moment, you certainly would have after this little story. Heh heh heh. I thought that might pique your interest.

All right then. Story time!

Harry and I got up from his couch after having a little conversation, and Harry pointed toward his bedroom door. I looked at him inquisitively, but knew better than to disobey when I saw his eyes. They were _hungry_. And where he was pointing me toward the bedroom and not the kitchen, I knew what it was he was hungry _for_. ::smirk::

::chuckle::

When _he_ started to walk toward the kitchen, however, I raised an eyebrow… then I remembered the promise he'd made over the phone, and I obediently went to the bedroom to await my tasty treat.

He entered the bedroom completely naked and levitating a few bowls in front of him. I briefly registered the fact that he didn't have his wand in his hand, but didn't really appreciate that for what it meant until later… after all, which do you think was more important at the time: wandless magic or naked Harry? Exactly.

"Oh my gosh… you didn't know that I can do wandless magic?"

"No, Love. That was the first I'd heard or seen of it. Though like I said, I didn't even really recognize it until I thought back on it later. You walking toward me while wearing nothing but a mischievous smile will _always_ take precedence over anything and everything else."

::smirk:: "Good to know." ::wink::

Anyway, the bowls floated down onto the nightstand, and sexy Harry here was on top of me a second later. We made out for a few minutes, long enough for him to remove all of my clothes and plant kisses across my chest and down my stomach. When he reached my dick, he lifted it up with one hand, and then brought his other hand out of one of the bowls and closed it around me, coating me completely with whipped cream. The feeling was unlike anything I'd ever felt before… it wasn't oily slick, like the lubrication charm we use, nor was it just wet, like when we'd just used saliva in the past. This was… _different_ in some way. A good different. Before I had too long to analyze the feeling, however, Harry dropped his mouth to my cock and practically inhaled me.

When he pulled back away, my dick was completely clean of the whipped cream, but there was a little bit of it on the corners of Harry's mouth. I smiled and he giggled a bit…

"I did not giggle!"

"Harry, Love. You do it all the time. It's freakin' adorable, so you shouldn't be pouting about it. But yes, you giggle."

::pouts::

"What did I _just _say about the pouting? Harry James Potter, you stop that right now or our agreement from earlier is null and void."

::gulp:: "I'll be good."

::smirk:: "Thought so."

But yes, Harry giggled a bit, and I pulled him up towards me and licked the cream off of his lips, greatly exaggerating the action and thoroughly enjoying the little noises he made as I licked his lips for him.

At some point while I was doing this, Harry closed his eyes. I noticed this and smirked, an idea quickly forming in my mind. Before he opened his eyes again, I pushed him off of me and rolled so that I was on top of him. I reached for the bowl of chocolate sauce and grinned wickedly at him when he opened his eyes and recognized my intent. I drizzled the chocolate over his chest and replaced the bowl on the nightstand before looking back to Harry's eyes and saying coyly, 'Well now Harry… do you think I should clean up the mess I made?' His eyes widened a little and a beautiful noise escaped him. I took that to mean, 'Yes,' and so I lowered my head and flicked my tongue across one of his nipples, cleaning a small bit of chocolate off of him. He moaned and arched his back, and when my lips closed around his other nipple and I began thoroughly licking and sucking him clean, his hands came down onto my head, fingers tangling in my hair. I was loving every second of this… I made a mental note to thank Harry later for this brilliant idea.

"Which reminds me… thanks for that brilliant idea, Love!" ::smile::

::chuckle:: "No need to thank me, Babe. I enjoyed it every bit as much as you did!"

"Good." ::smile::

We never did actually get to use the ice cream or strawberries that night… I think the ten minutes I spent sucking on Harry's nipples and licking his chest and stomach clean worked him up too much to go on with the foodplay. It was a bit of a shame, because I was excited to discover interesting ways to use ice cream and fruit during foreplay… but then again, it wasn't _too_ much of a disappointment, because after all, when foreplay ends, _sex_ begins! We fucked like bunnies the rest of that night. I took him twice, and I think…

"You took me what… three times? Four?"

::chuckle:: "I think it was just three. I doubt we could have managed another. We may only be 20, but still… that much sex is exhausting!"

::chuckle:: "This is true. Yeah, I think it was three times as well."

Whatever the case, it was one hell of a night, and we fell asleep spooned against one another. Waking up like that is one of the best things in the world. ::smile::

"Agreed."

::kiss::

All right, my friend… I think it's time for you to go. Harry and I have some… things to do. Though actually, can I ask you one favor? Would you stick around one more minute and be a witness for me? Perfect. Thanks!

"Um… witness, Draco?"

::smile:: "Harry James Potter…" ::pulls a small box out of his pocket, drops to one knee, and opens the box towards Harry:: "Will you make me the happiest man in the world by bonding with me and becoming my husband?"

::long pause::

"Now is where you say, '_Yes Draco, nothing would make me happier than to spend the rest of my life with you_.' Or something to that effect."

::long pause::

"_Any_ time, Harry…"

::wipes away tears:: "_Of course_ I'll bond with you Draco!! Oh Merlin, this is… it's… unbelievable doesn't even _begin_ to describe it!! Draco, _thank you!!!_"

::long, deep, passionate kiss::

"You have already given me all the thanks ever needed by saying, 'Yes,' Love. So thank _you!_"

::wipes away more tears:: "Draco… this is beyond amazing! I love you _so _much!"

::smile:: "I love you too, Harry."

"You realize that I'm counting this as another of those special occasions, right? So now we've got two to celebrate… one for each of us, I think." ::wink:: "You can reward me for my good behavior today, and I can reward you for being such a beautiful, amazing, and loving boyfriend."

"_Fiancé_, Harry."

::gasp:: "Oh yeah!" ::wipes away a fresh bunch of tears:: "Oh Draco! Come on… to the bedroom with you!"

"In one minute, Love. First…"

Thank you for your little part in all this, my friend. From here on out, everything that Harry and I do will be for our eyes and ears only, so I'm afraid you'll have to find your kicks elsewhere. Harry was right earlier… too much of his life is already pubic knowledge. From this night on, Harry's and my private life will remain just that. Private.

But I do mean it when I say thank you for everything. It's been so much fun sharing all this with you, and it was great getting Harry to open up a bit today as well. Thanks again. Now go on… get out of here! My _fiancé_ and I have quite a night ahead of us, I think. ::wink:: Goodbye.

A/N: Well, there you have it Folks. The end of this little journey. I hope you all enjoyed reading it, 'cuz I had a freakin' _blast_ writing it: D If you liked it, please leave a review and let me know… even if it's only one or two words, it'll be most appreciated! If you didn't like it, feel free to let me know that too. Nothing else I've written is like this –– with the combination of humor and gratuitous sex –– so even if you didn't like that, I hope you'll give my other works a chance when I post them. : ) Thanks for readin', and please do review! ––– Adrien


End file.
